Harmans Academy
by Heartlandlover72
Summary: Amy starts at a new school she doesn't think she will like but that all changes when she sees her room mate ( Tamy)
1. Chapter 1

I stared out the window as we drove to my new school, Harman Academy, I didn't even know why I was going to this smelly school but Lou thought that it was a good idea to send my here and now I'm doomed and I'm not gonna have any friends and I have to share my dorm with some smelly boy because I got signed up late. Yay.

Lou pulled into a bitumen driveway and drove past a sign that said "Harman Academy" I could see a stone brick building up ahead that looked more like a castle them a school then Lou decided that I should know the history of this place, once again yay.

A middle aged woman opened one of the large wood doors and saw us then she rushed over with a big smile on her face " Hello you must be a new student" well this chicks smart like no der of course I'm a new student. "yes Amy is a new student im her older sister Lou" "well nice to meet you two can you follow me with your bags" I ungraciously unloaded my stuff and carried it inside one suitcase at a time until Lou and miss afro offered to help then I decided I should probably ask her name incase she was important "so mam whats your name" "My name's Ms Kingsford im the principal here" "oh ok" "I will show you to your dorm then I will let you get sorted while I fetch your uniform oh and your room mate is already in your dorm he arrived this morning" "ok" man this lady knew how to speak. "Here is your dorm, number 97 I will go get your uniform" "ok".

"do you want me to stay and help you unpack" "no thanks lou" "alright I should get going anyway I have to cook dinner still" "Lou, I love you see you at the start of next summer" " I love you to and I cant wait until I see you next" then she hugged me said good bye and left, I was all alone in the hall way so I decided to go inside.

I opened the door and walked inside and I saw a living room then I called out hello and a boy walked out of the small bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist he looked at me then said " hey what are you doing in here cutie" who did this guy think he was?! " Im Amy Fleming your room mate and you are?" " Ty, Ty Borden" "ok hey um where do I put my stuff" "follow me" I followed him into a room which had a a bed on either side with a desk at the end he had clearly chosen the right side so I walked to the left with my suitcases and started unpacking while her grabbed some clothes and went back to the bathroom to get changed.

He walked back in and told me that classes started on Monday, today was Saturday so I had tomorrow to explore and get to know people, Great.

I walked into the bathroom and shut the door, after a shower I dried my hair and got dressed in a mint green tank top and a pair of blue leggings then I walked to the bedroom and put my hair up then I walked back to the lounge room where Ty was sitting on the couch watching television, I sat down beside him. "so what are you watching?" "Football" typical boy thing, "ok mind if I sit here and watch it with you?" "sure."

The match ended and Ty turned off the television and turned to me then he said " so tell me about you" "ummm ok my name is Amy Fleming I come from a small town called Hudson and I live on a ranch called Heartland where we help horses that have been abused trust agaun and we also help figure out behavioural problems, oh and im 17 years old so yeah, what about you" "I'm 17 and a half my names Ty Borden and I come from a small settlement called pike river and I hate school" "ok" I stood to go brush my teeth so I could go to bed when he grabbed my wrist and said "don't go to bed stay and talk im so bored" "Fine , what do you wanna talk about" "you know stuff" "ok " then something came over me " Do you have a girlfriend" my hand shot to my mouth I couldn't believe I just asked a complete stranger that. "No. why do you wanna go out with me?" he smiled suggestively so I hit him on the arm and went to bed.

 _I walked over to tys bed and poked him until he woke up then I kissed him and he kissed me then I lyed down beside him and we keep kissing the there was a knock on the door I raced be to my bed while he went to the living room and opened the door and in walked my ex Jesse he walked straight into the bedroom and started yelling at me " Why did you break up with me like that amy I love you and you broke my heart" then he dropped to the floor " Please come back to me"_ I Shot up and started crying, obviously Ty heard me because his bedside lamp flicked on and he walked over to my bed and asked " Whats wrong why are you crying" " I..I… I had a dream about umm us, you know, kissing then-" "What you had a dream about us kissing?" " I don't know why I barely even know you, anyway, then my ex walked in and started yelling about me breaking his heart then he begged for me to go back to him then I woke up" "ok, we can talk about the whole kissing thing tomorrow morning but for now try to get some sleep" he walked back to his bed and climbed in then he turned off his bedside lamp.

As I made my coffee in the small kitchenette Ty turned on the tele " and we have breaking news about a 17 year old boy named Jesse Stanton being hit by a truck and sadly passing away" I turned around so fast when I heard this and saw as it showed a picture of him hugging me, Ty walked to me and hugged me and I cried into his chest I was only together with jesse 3 days ago I was still struggling from that and now this. Ty lead me to the couch and made me sit down then he went over to the kitchenette to get my coffee I hugged him in thanks then he grabbed a box of tissues from our room and gave them to me.

That night I decided to go for a walk to explore and find my class rooms for the next week, Ty decided to come as well because our classes were pretty much all the same. When we got back to our dorm we went to bed.

 **Well isn't the last paragraph interesting** **J**

 **~Heartlandlover72**


	2. Chapter 2

**Harmans Academy Chapter 2**

Ty POV.

I woke at 4:30am and silently went over to Amy's bed I knew that she wouldn't want to get up but she could just deal with it. I poked her in the side until she groaned and sat up. "Go away Ty" 'no way I want to take you somewhere today since its Saturday and because you have had a hard week" "I DON'T CARE GO AWAY!" I pulled her blankets from her and took them to my bed "come and get them" I smiled and she scowled "come on Ty we have only been at this school since last Saturday and you are annoying me already?" "I stood put my hands on my hips and hade a high pitched voice and said " DEAL WITH IT" I regreted it instantly when she walked up to me and pulled my sore toe "ouch!" she snatched back her blankets looked at me then she said " Deal with It!" and walked back to her bed.

An hour later she walked into the kitchen and went to apologise but I cut in " Amy Flemming you are the meanest person I know you could have killed me when you pulled my toe" " Oh is baby Ty sad that big Amy pulled his itty bitty toe" She smiled and walked to her coffee maker. I went for a shower and when I came out she was lying on the couch so I snuck u behind her and gave her a fright so she grabbed for me and accidently grabbed my towel and pulled it down, we both went bright red so I dacked Amy and ran to our room naked with her on my heels laughing her head off, that's when we heard a knock on the door Amy ran to the bathroom for a shower and I Got dressed and answered the door " Hello" "hello im here looking for Amy flemming she is my ex, my names caleb" "Im sorry I don't know a miss flemming" "Oh ok" "Bye" I shut the door in his face and went to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Can you hurry up please we need to talk" I barely heard her answer due to the running water then I went and put on my favourite jeans and a thin white shirt and I nearly had my white vans on when Amy walked out of the bathroom in a pair of shorts and a loose shirt "You said you wanted to talk" "yeah there was a guy here asking for you,said his name was caleb" "oh he's one of my exes we lost contact a few years ago" "oh anyway that's not what I wanted to talk to you about "ok…" "wanna come for a drive to one of my favourite places and maybe we could drive to the next town which is where I grew up and I can show you the area then we can go for lunch" "oooh lunch I like lunch" "you and your bloody food"

I walked out of the dorm with Amy behind me, she was wearing skinny jeans converses and a black shirt with a horse on it. "you look great" at my comment Amy blushed and said "um thanks" I lead her out to the student parking lot and got into my new truck and she got in the other side " ready?" "Yep!" I drove for about half an hour and then I turned into the forest and drove along an old dirt track then I pulled over and walked into the forest and Amy followed me and said "how can I be sure you're not gonna murder me…" "you just have to trust me" "if you kill me I have one thing to say first" "im not gonna kill you calm down, geezz"

Amy P.O.V

As I follow ty through the forest I could see a clearing up ahead and I could hear running water so I walked faster intrigued by the way that the sun reached the clearing even though there were many tall trees and that's when I saw the stream glistening in the sunlight. Ty walked up behind me and put his arm around my shoulder, I started to blush at the contact remembering this morning when I accidently grabbed his towel…., then he came roun the front of me and asked a question " Amy do you know maybe go on a date with me…?" "Absolutly" Now was the time I started to regret my moves… Ty came closer and kissed me… I wonder if I would get sent to jail for getting high off his kiss… I leaned in and kissed back he was a bit surprised but his shock didn't last long because he deepened the kiss and I groaned but Ty pulled away before we could do anything to bad and said "we should um set up the picnic" "oh ok" god I hadn't realised that her had a picnic basket in his hands since we left his truck , god I must be blind as a bat …

When I brought ty's pasta over from the kitchenette he said "thanks beautiful" I blushed and went to grab my own them we watched my favorive movie of all time _The Wild_ I had lovedit since I was little.

While I was brushing my teeth Ty came into the bathroom with a box wrapped in red spotty paper and he handed it to me… "I hope you like it I got it a few days ago when I was thinking about asking you out and it will help you get rid of all of the food in your teeth" "what food? My food is all in my stomach ….!" I opened it and it was an electric toothbrush with horses on the handle and Ty+Amy on the piece that covered the battery compartment. I looked at him "really you got me a tooth brush?" I raised my eye brow "well I got you something else too I just wanted to see how you would react to a tooth brush…" He smiled as he pulled a small box out of his pocket and handed it to me inside was a silver necklace which had a horse pendant incrusted with diamonds on it "Oh Ty I love it!" I hugged him then I put it on and decided I would never take it off.

 **Sorry about it taking so long and about the last paragraph being so weird but you know its better than nothing :D**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, have a nice day/night.**

 **-Heartlandlover72**


End file.
